


tuesday

by plumberkatherine



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, This is mostly sad, do with that what you will, i did not proofread, i wrote this at 2am while delirious, nicole haught needs Help, tone?? who is she??, too long to be a drabble but too short to be legitimate, wayhaught if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumberkatherine/pseuds/plumberkatherine
Summary: everything is perfectly normal on tuesday.until it isn’t.





	tuesday

It happened on a Tuesday.

 

Everything about the night had been perfectly normal. Nicole sat at her desk, attempting to tackle the mass of paperwork before her. As much as she loved being Sheriff and appreciated all Randy had done to get her the job, it still had its drawbacks. One of them, of course, was the constant flow of paperwork that she could never seem to finish. It seemed like every time she would make a dent, another old woman would file a report about kids smoking behind the church or a missing cat. It had become a little too much for the short-staffed and overworked new Sheriff to handle. 

 

This was her fifth night in a row staying past midnight, and it was written all over her face. Her eyes could barely stay open as she read the latest report. Aside from the jazz music coming from the other room, courtesy of Jeremy and Robin’s late night research sessions, she noticed the department was quiet. Nicole was almost starting to fall asleep until she heard her phone ring. It was Chrissy Nedley’s number. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she answered the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

Over the next two minutes, Chrissy explained what happened. The only words Nicole heard were  _ heart attack  _ and  _ he didn’t make it  _ and  _ he loved you so much  _ and  _ we’d love for you to say a few words at the service _ and she barely managed to offer her condolences before hanging up. 

 

She stared at the wall. 

 

_ You have to be the strong one, Haught,  _ she thought.  _ Just like you’ve always been. You can handle this. _

 

She tried to get up from her desk, catching sight of the photo she kept framed on the wall of six-year-old Nicole and a young Randy Nedley.

 

And she broke.

 

She fell to the floor, sobbing into her hands and trying to handle the grief pouring out.

 

She was strong when Waverly got taken by the Garden. She was strong when they got her back. She was strong when Wynonna needed someone to break apart in front of and strong when Doc had too much to drink and when Waverly got caught in nightmares and when Jeremy needed someone to rely on and when the world was ending, Nicole was  _ strong. _

 

Now, after everything, she couldn’t handle it. Not when it hurt this much.

 

She didn’t even notice when Robin came running into the room. 

 

She didn’t notice when he pulled out his phone and made a call.

 

She did notice minutes later when Waverly, without a word, knelt down and held her until morning when the sobs subsided.

 

-

 

Months later, she sat back at her desk. 

 

It hurt to look at the photo on the wall, and it hurt to even think about the man in it. 

 

She knew the hurt would stay for the rest of her life. 

 

However, there were more pressing matters - a town she needed to take care of and a man she needed to make proud.

 

After all, it was Tuesday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not my finest hour but it happens!  
> leave some kudos if you feel so inclined <3


End file.
